


Times of Baking

by CthulusBabe



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Gen, Writing Exercise, elevenses, like so much baking, no plot or point, totally had nothing to do with the fact that i made cake for elvenses, useless story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CthulusBabe/pseuds/CthulusBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo, Bombur and Beorn set out to bake honey cake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times of Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Plot wise, there is no real point to this story. However. The main reason I decided to write this story is so expand my writing technique and style. Plus, I feel like Beorn and Bombur (two of my favourite characters) are not as frequently written about as say, Bilbo Baggins. 
> 
> I swear this has nothing to do with the fact I made honey cake the other day for my elevenses tea party and it went down a treat. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. I should hopefully have more LOTR/Hobbit stories out soon. Thank you 
> 
> M R Jackson

When one looked at the rather remarkable race of the Hobbits they would be quick to assume those residing in the Shire enjoyed the simpler things in life, such as smoking, eating, reading and dancing. Yet it is common knowledge to all in the Shire that a Hobbit’s favourite past time is baking. Baking often occurred for marvellous events- be that weddings, a party to celebrate the change of a season, a birthday, or a courting gift. Hobbits liked to bake. The Halflings would bake such tremendous treats for their fellow kin- scones, sponge cake, biscuits, fruitcake, seed cake and an assortment of breads. In fact, Hobbits baked so much that such variety could be found in their pantry that elevenses and afternoon tea were never a dull moment in the Shire. 

When the Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins signed his name on the contract intending for the dwarf prince and his company to use his services, not only did Bilbo find himself missing his books, his armchair and his pipe weed; but Bilbo also found himself missing the joys of mixing together key ingredients to create a mouth water treat that he could eat with a cup of tea. 

After such woeful travels, over mountains and through forests, avoiding a hunting party of Orcs, narrowly escaping the jaws of trolls and leaving Rivendell with less than full bellies (for the Elves would not grace the dwarves with meat), the company were happy to settle down at Beorn, the skin changers, cabin for a few days, if just to rest, restock their inventories and mend their travel torn clothes. 

As strange as it was, Beorn’s house made Bilbo’s mind turn to thoughts of the Shire, and suddenly Bilbo felt a great deal more homesick then he did at the beginning of his unexpected journey. Beorn’s house, in Bilbo’s honest opinion, was magnificent- warm and welcoming to the enervated traveller. Chairs and tables were carved from beautiful wood, the very wood surrounding the large cabin, and it told stories of old; stories of such tragedy and sorrow that Bilbo found his mind clouded with despondency. Nonetheless, with the company relaxing in the confines of Beorn’s home, Bilbo found himself able to unwind and found himself able to joke with the skin changer and many of the company. A relaxed environment did wonders for the soul. The spot in Beorn’s house that had Bilbo wide eyed in such awe was the skin changer’s kitchen, for it was high and grand and Bilbo believed he would never set eyes on anything quite as striking as the kitchen. It was then an idea came to the Hobbit. Perhaps the skin changer would be so kind as to let him use the kitchen to make something for his fellow companions. Bilbo did not see the harm in asking, for the worst that could happen would be Beorn saying ‘no’. 

It was midday when Bilbo approached Beorn, wringing his hands and looking slightly downhearted in fear of rejection. The skin changer was in deep conversation with Gandalf, their words too low for Bilbo to comprehend from his distance. As he got nearer to the Wizard and Bear, Bilbo could see the slight smirk tugging at the corners of Beorn’s lips.   
“What does little bunny want?”   
Bilbo stopped his lingering footsteps, “I was wondering… if it would be acceptable… if I may use your kitchen to do some baking?”   
Beorn looked at the Hobbit through narrow eyes, as if considering the options presented to him at that very table. After much consideration, the skin changer nodded in agreement to Bilbo. 

In a fit of excitement, Bilbo rushed to find Bombur to eagerly discuss what the two of them would be in agreement to bake. Like Hobbits, Dwarves such as Bombur enjoyed the comforts of well cooked, hand made delicious confectionary. Bombur happily agreed to working close with Bilbo in Beorn’s kitchen, though was wary with his manners. The Dwarves had shown their lack of manners at Bilbo’s own home of Bag-End and then at the House of Elrond in Rivendell. The Dwarves had sworn an oath to not repeat the mistake in the skin changer’s house for fear of the consequences, and thus, Bombur would be limiting his robust nature in the kitchen, his commanding tones in the kitchen withdrawn and replaced with an eager to learn and please attitude. Bilbo began moving around the kitchen as if he had lived there many a year, expertly guessing where many bowls and mixers were put away. The pantry, as one would expect from a host such as Beorn, was full (though this was mainly for his satisfaction and not the Company’s). 

When the Company had first arrived at Beorn’s queer little lodge, the offer first made was that of warm spiced milk and honey cake. Having found the sweet, tangy treat a delight, Bilbo decided that it would be that treat that he and Bombur should bake. Though Bilbo could guess where most utensils where kept in Beorn’s strange home, what he found most pressing was his inability to reach the items he so desired; Bombur, as a Dwarf, was of no help for he was not that much bigger than Bilbo and so the Hobbit found himself going back to Beorn, finding the skin changer still in deep conversation with the Wizard Gandalf.   
“I am deeply sorry for interrupting during this pressing time, but I was wondering, if you should be so kind Beorn, if you could help Bombur and myself in your kitchen for we need things we simply cannot reach at our small size”   
As before, Beorn sat between the Grey Wizard, the table and the Hobbit with a contemplative look on his face. Eventually the beast of a ma decided to help.   
“Of course little bunny, we want you getting fat on bread and honey, don’t we?” 

Now with Beorn in the kitchen, the ability to bake was far easier for Dwarf and Hobbit to conduct. Beorn would help with simple tasks, such as fetching the utensils and the ingredients necessary to create such toothsome delights. The three moved gracefully as one does when they are allowed mass creativity with something of uttermost enjoyment; they twirled and whirled around the kitchen dancing to a non-existent tune. Soon enough, their hard work paid off and they soon found themselves surrounded by the sweet aroma of honey-baked cake. Striding, heavy footsteps racing through Beorn’s large den and as if summoned by an outside force, the kitchen was all at once over taken by the Dwarves in a fit to get the first slice of Bombur and Bilbo’s honey cake.


End file.
